Leukemia viruses can be activated by two closely related processes, the graft-versus-host reaction (GVHR) and the mixed lymphocyte culture (MLC). The latter is the in vitro counterpart of the former. The proposed investigations are designed to determine: (a) which cell surface antigens are involved in the activation of leukemia viruses and (b) what class of lymphocytes is required for the activation phenomenon.